Serenity Moonscar
by TrueMaetharanel
Summary: No Summary Available


Serenity Moonscar

"Commodore Norrington, I am so worried for my daughters. They have both had potentially scarring misadventures with that horrible pirate." Governor Swann admitted as they walked down the bridge. "I'm not sure how they are taking it."

Elizabeth lay still on her mattress as she heard her cousin breathing softly as she dreamed, dark blue eyes closed in peace. Serenity was already fast asleep. The whole day had been horrible for the poor girl. Her maid came in to slip the bed warmer under the covers for Elizabeth and blow out the lights.

Elizabeth glanced over her cousin, who had been so exhausted she fell asleep while the lights were still on. She was still wearing her night robe and her naturally curly hair spilled over the pillows and down the mattress to touch the floor. It made her sad to watch her cousin sleep, especially after what she remembered hearing during the ceremony.

"There's that girl." She'd heard one of hoity-toity ladies whispering to each other. "She's a disgrace to the name of Swann."

"Her parentage is so atrocious!" the other lady hissed. "A bastard two times over. First with her grandmother giving birth to Governor Swann's cousin, and then that girl being raped by…" the lady trailed off as the trumpets blared and Commodore Norrington came striding forward. When the trumpets finished, Elizabeth heard the end of the sentence. "…she'll never find a husband."

Elizabeth sighed, setting aside the book she had been about to read before the unpleasant memory. She blew out the light and settled down under her covers.

"Sorry, Elizabeth." Serenity whispered once she was sure her cousin had fallen asleep. What had happened kept going through her head over and over and she couldn't take it anymore. She had to get out of this place where she was nothing but a burden and a worry. She would go where she belonged. She heard London was full of people like her. Maybe she would finally belong somewhere.

It had all started happily enough. She had gone to the ceremony with their carriage driver earlier in the morning to have a look around. An hour later Elizabeth and Uncle Swann arrived. She'd gone to stand on the other side of the crowd since there was no room by her cousin and had watched the soldier's parade about in little boredom.

But after the ceremony, when she saw Commodore Norrington taking Elizabeth's hand and leading her out to the stone balcony, she'd felt her heart wrench in a horrible way.

She knew she'd never have a beau, much less a husband. Not with her ancestry. But still, it looked nice from her point of view as she watched them walk, even if she knew Elizabeth did not wish to marry him at all. She wanted a husband and children and a house. Serenity hurried down the stairs to escape the sight.

Serenity's P.O.V.

_I rushed away from the sight, down the long stairs to get as far away from the party as possible. Her head suddenly started to ache just a moment then she hurried on, ignoring the pain coming from her scar. A moment after I come to the ground, near the pier I see a body falling into the water. A golden dress. Elizabeth!_

_"ELIZABETH!" I scream as I realize who it is. I hurry towards the dock just as a man suddenly jumps in the water. "Elizabeth!" I try to leap into the water after her but the two guards stop me._

_"Don't, Lady!" The rounder guard shouts and drags me away from the water. I wait in anxiety until two minutes later when a black-haired head pops above the water, gasping for breath. Over his shoulder is a limp white form._

_"Elizabeth! Elizabeth, are you alright? Lizzie!" I shout, shaking her even as the guard pronounces that she isn't breathing. "What are you doing?!" I shriek as the rugged man, steps forward with a knife. I lunge for the knife, but before I can, he slices off the corset around her waist, handing it to the guard. A moment later Elizabeth lets out a gasp and out comes water that had been stuck in her lungs. Elizabeth tries to sit up. "You're alright!" I say in relief as I help her up and drape my cloak over her, trying to give her a little modesty, instead of having to be seen further in nothing but her shift._

_"I never would've thought of that." Mullroy says in awe._

_"Clearly you've never been to Singapore." The rugged man answered, then his eyes suddenly harden at the sight of the medallion. I recognize it immediately; it's the necklace she found on Will Turner when he was but a boy. I'm the only one who's ever seen it. "Where did you get this?" Elizabeth's eyes widen and she opens her mouth to answer when suddenly Commodore Norrington's new sword is pointed at the ruffian's neck._

_"On your feet." Norrington hisses. I'm still hugging Elizabeth but I let go for her father to hug her. I realize how bad it looks, the ruffian standing over Elizabeth who has somehow lost all her clothes except for her shift and my cloak._

_"Elizabeth! Are you alright?" Her father asks her. I take a step back, in all the confusion and anxiety, I'd been ignoring my scar, but now that the adrenaline was gone it came back full force. I clutch my forehead and stagger back a step._

_"Yes-yes, I'm fine. Commodore Norrington, do you intend to kill my rescuer?" Norrington looks towards the black-haired man who nods, or tries, which is difficult with the blade pointing at his neck. Norrington sheathes his sword, somewhat reluctantly and extends his hand for a handshake of peace._

_"I believe thanks are in order." The ruffian tentatively took his hand. Norrington suddenly pulls away the sleeve of the man's shirt, revealing a branded P. "Had a brush-up with the East India Trading Company, did you…pirate?" Automatically seven pistols point at him, even as everyone else reels with the new information. "Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons." Norrington pulls up the sleeve more to reveal a sparrow flying over a vast expanse of water with the setting son behind it. "Well, well…Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"_

_My heart stops and then starts up again, much harder. A pirate. No wonder my scar had been burning. Run! Instincts screamed and I follow them, away from the crowd around the pirate and out of the big courtyard. I race past the waiting carriage and down the cobblestone streets. Faster and faster my legs take me Down streets, I'm not sure where I'm going. I can't go home. Not now. I finally duck behind a statue right by the smith's shop, where William Turner is apprenticed. Surely he'd help me, or at least let me hide there when he gets back._

_I sink to my knees and finally start crying into my very ruined dress. Hard sobs that shake my body. My dress is torn and muddied from my race to the docks and then my run through the streets. It had been prettier earlier. I know my scar is probably bright red and I should put water on it, but that means leaving my sanctuary. A moment later a soldier's head pops in, searching for something, and then he leaves, not caring about the useless niece of the Governor. I halt my tears as best as I can._

_I knew my grandmother had been a poor maid in Governor Swann's father's household. She got pregnant with his child, even though he was happily married. She was sent far away. My mother had grown up to be a very pretty lady, and had decided to become a nun. On her way home one night, from working at the hospital, she was raped and became pregnant with me. I was born nine months later, and she died of an illness brought on while she was giving birth to me, though everyone said it was her despair at the sight of my forehead. I gingerly reach up and touch it. Still hot._

_I had always been just as pretty as my mother. I knew that well enough. I saw it in the mirror everyday. I had big blue eyes that Elizabeth swears are like the ocean and long hair that was the color of gold. I was shorter than Elizabeth, but that was alright since I'd definitely filled in more than she had and I knew that when they thought no one was looking, men would stare at me. But I also know that none of them would ever approach me. But Elizabeth was beautiful too, and the daughter of the Governor. She would marry Norrington soon and have the life I yearn for._

_I stand on shaky legs, and hold myself up by leaning on the wall when an abrupt fresh wave of pain comes. I shriek when suddenly a hand goes over my mouth. I turn around, with the hand still over my mouth to see the pirate. He lets go of his hold on my mouth when he puts his gun to my head and mimes for me to be silent._

_"Go away!" I hiss, not willing to scream for help and be shot._

_"You're that girl…" The pirate says, brows furrowed. "The one that helped the other one." I was used to being unseen, so I'm able to just ignore his remark._

_"What…ouch!" I start to ask and then my scar sends a jolt down my spine to remind me of the danger. _

_"What's this?" Jack Sparrow's eyes widen as he sees my scar. "Where did you get that?" he asks for the second time that day. I shove him as hard as I can and he hits the wall behind him, but it's such a small place it isn't any pain since he only staggered back an inch._

_"Leave me and my cousin alone!" I shout at him._

_"Ah, so beauty runs in the family." I would slap him but he grabs my wrists. "I'm afraid you'll have to come with me."_

_"Rot in hell." I say through clenched teeth, trying to free my wrists. "You ^$%* !" I'd spent enough time with the ship loaders to know some phrases and words I shouldn't._

_"Sorry, love." He says and then I feel a sharp pain in the back of my neck and the world starts spinning._

_Jack peeked his head out to asses the situation, the soldiers went running by in orderly form. Jack took his chance and slipped though the door, the girl limply hanging over his shoulder. He sets her down in a pile of hay, and looked around. Everything is perfectly placed. Jack starts when he hears a snort. He creeps over to the old men snoring in his chair, an empty bottle of ale in his hand. Jack turns away and then jumps at the man, shouting. The man snores on, thoroughly unaffected. Reassured, Jack turns back, sheathing his sword and sets about to trying to get off his chains. Finally, after a while, he gets an idea, seeing the rack that holds the swords._

_Jack creeps towards the Donkey with a hot piece of metal from the fire. Another step and then he jabs the donkey with it. The donkey squeals and starts walking. Jack holds his chain under a wheel and they snap in half. He smiles triumphantly when he hears the door start to open. He quickly hides. A brown-haired man comes through and into the room, assessing all his things. He frowns when he comes to the anvil and sees the sledge is out of place. "Not where I left you." Will whispers under his breath. He moves casually towards Jack's hat that he'd forgotten._

_Jack slaps Will's hand with his sword when he tries to touch his hat. "You're the one they're hunting. The pirate." Jack bows to Will's statement._

_Serenity's P.O.V._

_I force my eyes to open even though I want to go back to sleep. I see two men fighting up on the rafters. They jump down and a moment later the second one is coated by dust. I let loose a squeal when the first one picks me up and puts me over his shoulder. I suddenly remember. The pirate. He's the pirate that kidnapped me._

_"Help! William!" Will brushes the dust out of his eyes and looks surprised to see me._

_"You cheated." He hissed at Jack._

_"Pirate." Jack reminded him. Jack got ready to shoot him and Serenity fainted over his shoulder, the sudden dead-weight delaying him, so that Mr. Brown could smash his head with a empty beer bottle._

And now here she was, back in her bed after the Commodore had sent guards to help her home. She watched her cousin sleep and a tear fell down her cheek. She didn't want to leave, not really. She loved it here; they had always treated her like family. Serenity looked around herself one last time and then quietly shut the door behind her and started to make her way down the long staircase. Suddenly a scream and a maid came running up the stairs and then more ran out the door screaming about pirates. Serenity stopped as she heard cannons through the door. She looked up and saw the maid go into Elizabeth's room to warn her.

Serenity had to go now or be killed. Elizabeth could sneak out the servant stairway. She rushed down the last steps and opened the door to sneak out. She was faced by the sight of the town burning in the distance. Cannons echoed through the night. Serenity closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and rushed out of the door, glad she had dressed herself.

"Thomas! Margaret! Henry!" Serenity shouted once she'd finally arrived at the scene. She couldn't find them though she heard their familiar screams, though they were much more terrified. "Margaret!"

"You lookin' for these three younguns?" A pirate asked. He and another dark-skinned pirate had their swords to the children's necks.

"Let them go!" Serenity shrieked, these were children she'd been taking care of since they'd been born. "Let them go, please!"

"What's it us?" Serenity paused, realizing they wanted money.

"I don't have anything." Serenity whispered, tears filling her eyes. "Please…Don't hurt them."

"I have an idea." The one missing its arm smiled. "We'll let them go, if you'll come with us instead." Serenity blanched for a moment, then seeing the three pale and crying she knew she didn't have a choice.

"Deal, but I want them to be given back to their parents. I want to see you do it." Serenity pushed as far as she could.

"Very well." The taller dark-skinned one hissed after a moment. The one armed man put a gun to her head and the four prisoners marched down the street.

"Margaret! Thomas!" Mrs. Forester screamed when Henry ran up to her, followed by her other two children. "Henry! You're alright!" Serenity took a breath as she saw the family race off to the fort.

"Let's go." The man prodded her with his gun. Serenity stumbled after the taller one, tears spilling silently down her cheeks.

"Serenity! Serenity!" She turned to see Bryce racing towards her.

"Go away, Bryce!" Serenity screamed as she saw he was getting too close and the pirates were getting ready to shoot him. Bryce paused, looking at the gun to her head and then at the gun pointed at him.

"Serenity…" Bryce looked torn in half.

"I'll be alright." Serenity managed to whisper.

"They're pirates! You won't be alright!" Bryce took a step forward; Serenity heard the guns click and Bryce paused again, seeing they were serious. "Let her go. I'll give you whatever you want!"

"Funny, that's exactly what she said to save those kids." The one armed man said. "But you don't have anything we want either. So; no." Serenity shook her head at Bryce, warning him.

"I'll find you, Sere!" she heard him shout as the pirates dragged her away. "Wait for me!"

Serenity was shoved roughly into the boat and then the pirates clambered in after her. She kept seeing the face of the dead people on the land. If only someone had been able to warn them, all those people would still be alive. It came to her in a second of pure horror.

They _should_ have known. That Jack Sparrow- he must've been a scout. And when they'd captured him they'd infuriated the pirates. That's why they were so bloodthirsty now. If only he'd escaped, maybe lives would have been spared. Maybe they would've ransomed more instead of killed. Maybe she'd be free. But, no; because if Sparrow had escaped she would have been kidnapped and probably killed. Serenity suddenly laughed out loud. Either way she was on her way to the pirate ship. They pulled up along the ship just as she realized this.

"Don't touch me." Serenity hissed when the dark-skinned man reached out to push her up the ladder. He glared at her, but didn't touch. She crawled up the ladder as quickly as she could, and found herself surrounded by more pirates, the heads swiveled to look at the newcomers.

"Elizabeth!" Serenity cried in shock.

"Sere!" Elizabeth returned.

"What are you doing here?" Serenity asked, annoyed that she had been captured too. She'd hoped that Elizabeth had made it to safety at the fort.

"You two know each other?" a rounder pirate asked, glaring at the two of the girls.

"She's my…" Serenity started.

"Good friend." Elizabeth interrupted. "She's the niece of the Governor." Serenity stared at her in confusion.

"A governor's relation friends with a maid?" the pirates all laughed. "Things have changed." Serenity jaw dropped, why was Elizabeth pretending to be a servant?

"Bosun!" Laughter immediately stopped. "Would you care to tell my why you brought this lady on the ship? Don't tell me she requested Parlay too." his manners were gentlemanly, but Serenity doubted it meant anything.

"No sir. It was an exchange." Bosun said with a sly smile. "She agreed to come aboard in exchange for the freedom of three whiny nippers."

"Don't touch me!" Serenity pulled away from a pirate who had grabbed her arms. He looked shocked, his eyes wide.

"I can feel her captain!" the pirate said excitedly. "She's warm!"

"What are you talking about, Twigg?" he demanded. He reached out and was rewarded with a fist to the stomach. He looked surprised and hurt. Serenity's eyes widened and she took a step away.

"I feel…" Barbossa looked down at his stomach and then at Serenity. "I feel…pain."

"I hope so." Serenity said, fists shaking.

"What's your name?" Barbossa said after the pain went away.

"Serenity." Serenity put her chin up proudly.

"Your surname." Barbossa took a threatening step forward.

"Moon." Serenity thought fast. Before she could answer or react, Barbossa pushed her bangs away from her forehead and she knew they could all see the moon-scar shining brightly in the moon from the presence of pirates.

"Moonscar!" the cry rose through the crowd and then they were all swarming towards her. Serenity was scared and punched the captain again.

"I hope it hurts a lot." Serenity said, her voice shaking. "You and your crew are horrible, killing all those innocent people!"

"Our bargain..?" Elizabeth asked, remembering what they'd been discussing before Serenity's unexpected appearance. Barbossa grinned devilishly but nodded to Bosun, apparently his second-in-command.

"Still the guns and stow 'em! Signal the men, set the flags and make good to clear port!" Bosun shouted. The booming of the cannons and guns ceases, Serenity felt relief wash through her that was reflected on Elizabeth's face. The pirates hurry around and Barbossa turns away.

"Wait, you must return us to shore! According to the rules of the Order of the Brethren…" Elizabeth starts anxiously. Barbossa turns around angrily.

"First. Your return to shore was not part of our negotiations nor our agreement, and so I 'must' do nothing. Secondly: you must be a pirate for the pirate's code to apply. And you're not. Thirdly, Miss Moonscar agreed to come in exchange for the freedom of the children. And fourthly ... the code is more what you'd call guidelines than actual rules." Barbossa grinned, yellow teeth reflecting in the little light there was. "Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Miss Turner."

"What are you thinking? Bartering with pirates?" Serenity asked as they followed one of the pirates to their room.

"What do you mean? Who bartered her freedom away?"

"I couldn't just let the children die!" Serenity cried in shock then quieted when the guard glanced back at them.

"We have done a fearful thing, Serenity; I can't imagine how Father will take it." Elizabeth said as they sat in the room the guard shoved them in.

"He'll find us." I try to comfort her. "He and..." I change my mind of telling her about Bryce at the last minute. I've been friends with Bryce for more than four months, but I've never told her about him. No point in starting now. What would she say anyway? Bryce was illegitimate the same as me. His father never married his mother, though his father was high in the society levels, Bryce was still higher then me. He was a simple carver. But there's nothing wrong with simple.


End file.
